


Roman

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Unfortunates - Beavers/Monsef/Merrigan/Hurt
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stack thinks he's scored a hit. Jessie and the others know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman

"Cause the word around your kingdom is, you _love_ coming from behind."

"Ooooh!"

King Jessie smirked as the bar gang feigned shock. He didn't know why everyone thought this was some kind of big secret - he'd never exactly been shy about any of his vices. And yet every would-be challenger inevitably got around to throwing that in his face.

Boom Boom and the others had taken to overreacting when it happened - it amused them to act like the upstart was scoring a big hit. He was the only one who wouldn't realize that he was no closer to winning.

King Jessie didn't even know why it was supposed to be such a big insult. I mean, he had boy whores working in the bar, same as the girl whores, and he wouldn't keep the former if they didn't make him a lot of money. If he himself indulged in one as often as the other, no one in the bar seemed to care. And if they ever did, they were free to pay their tab and leave.

This bar was a haven for vices and kinks of all kinds, and on a scale from the occasional drink to killing someone, King Jessie figured that sleeping with his own sex fell on the lower end. And if not, hey, he had a dozen other sins to be judged for.

Starting with soundly beating this upstart and sending him packing.

"Fine, I'm a little Roman in my sentiments…"


End file.
